Secrets And Spells
by Akay2901
Summary: Buffy comes to L.A. to tell Angel a secret she's been keeping from him for the last few months only to find him in a very compromising position.


TITLE: Secrets And Spells AUTHOR: Akay DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, cept for my wacky imagination SPOILERS: Life of the party TIMELINE: Halloween 2003 SUMMARY: Buffy comes to L.A. to tell Angel a secret she's been keeping from him for the last few months only to find him in a very compromising position. FEEDBACK: Yes please, I would love to know what you think AN: I have this obsession with having Buffy catch Angel out with another woman (skank) I know it's not healthy, but I can't help it. Oh and yeah another WIP, but not so many parts, so it won't take me forever to finish! DEDICATION: To the amazing Doc, love ya sweetie! -

Chapter 1

-Caught in the act-

How was she meant to tell him? Seriously what could she say? Maybe something along the lines of 'Hey remember when you came to Sunnydale to help me a couple of months ago, and then one thing led to another? Well yeah here's the final result.' Oh yeah the blond could just tell that he was NOT going to like that. But Buffy really couldn't tip toe around the subject.

Really it was fairly obvious, being five months pregnant.

It would be so much easier if she could just email him, then she wouldn't have to stand there and have him look at her with those eyes, the same ones that show just how completely confused he is. But then again she was always one to confuse the vampire, so really it wouldn't be something he wasn't expecting. No scratch that, this would be.

As she slowly walked into the lobby, and one that she noted was well... think of the biggest place you've ever been to and times that by ten. Anyway it seemed as thought she had arrived in the middle of a party, a Halloween one at that.

Looking around spotting demon after demon drinking and... socializing? That in itself was freaky, and Buffy decided instantly that she didn't like this world, and wanted to be taken back to the one where they were usually meeting the pointy end of her stake.

Ignoring her slayer senses, the same ones that were telling her to kill every non human thing in this building Buffy kept walking, not really having any clue as to where it was she was going. The place was like a maze, a very modern sophisticated one at that. It wasn't until she felt that all too familiar tingle rushing along her spine and prickling her skin that she got any sense of direction.

Walking into what the slayer presumed to be his office, she paused for a moment, her green eyes scanning the room. It was large, so not Angel, it was too... open she thought would be one way of describing it. Following the sensation sweeping through her petite frame, which was telling her that she was getting closer and closer to Angel, she headed for the elevator.

Once inside Buffy hit the large single button, and braced herself as the elevator started its glide up, to where… she had no clue, all she did know was that Angel was there.

When the doors separated and opened, Buffy noted that the place was pitch black, and if it wasn't for that same feeling washing over her, the one that had grown so much stronger since the lobby, the blond would have thought it empty.

As her hand set out in search for a light switch on the nearby wall, she could hear muffled sounds, coming from the living room. It sounded as though someone was getting, well... having a really good time.

Pushing the thoughts away, deciding that it had to be coming from somewhere else, or at least that it was someone else, she continued her search. There was no way that Angel would be in there doing that thing that he was only allowed to do with her, Angel just wouldn't touch another.

With that in mind she once again tried to prepare herself for the conversation that she had been playing over and over in her head for the past two months. Oh God he was going to be so mad at her.

Two months Buffy had known and still hadn't told him. This was not going to be as good as the last time she had seen him; in fact it would most likely be something that would cause a large rift between the vampire and slayer. He would hate her for keeping it a secret for so long, he would hate her because she had just left the morning after, all those months ago with no word of where she was going.

"Angel" Still unable to find the switch Buffy decided to resort to calling out his name instead, yet still she didn't abandon her quest of finding a way to shed some light on the dark pent house. That was another thing right there, since when did Angel and pent houses fit under the same category? Yeah this place was evil, look what it had done to him.

At the sound of her voice Angel jumped up from his position behind the sofa, half naked at that, and Buffy stared on with wide eyes, understanding almost instantly what was going on. She tried to make up excuses, but when Eve jumped up beside him it only confirmed it for her.

"Y...you two... I have to go." she stuttered, before turning on her heels and fleeing his pent house apartment.

With no knowledge of what happened the moment she made her dash to the elevator Buffy wasn't sure if Angel was about to follow her. A part of her didn't really care, it was all just so heartbreaking, how could he? Then again what was it that she had expected from him, after all Angel was a man, he did have needs. She guessed that she couldn't really blame him for any of this. But a part of her really wanted to, so badly. Maybe that emotion right there came from being pregnant with his child.

His child, Angel's, Buffy was five months pregnant and Angel was the father. Angel! This was something she had always dreamt of, to carry the child of the man she loved, and now that it had finally happened. There were no celebrations, no baby showers , no lingering kisses, whispered words of love and devotion, no promise of forever, or hell even someday would do.

Now here she was, walking out of the Wolfram and Hart building, her dreams in tatters.

Jumping in the rent a car Xander had driven her to the law firm in, Buffy instructed her friend to drive, as far away from the building as possible.

From the look in her eyes and of course the trails of tears staining her face, her best friend knew that whatever had just happened, it was enough to keep Buffy away from L.A. forever. Xander wanted to disobey her orders, go into the building himself, and sort this out. It wouldn't be that hard to find a stake in what he presumed to be a demon fighting business. But than again he didn't really believe that more than the next person, Angel was evil, always had been, and always would be. There was nothing left to do but pick up the pieces and take Buffy home.

"Where is she?" Angel yelled as he burst into the lobby, interrupting the party which now seemed to be in full swing.

"Who?" A drunken Wesley asked the agitated vampire.

"Buffy." he didn't even know why he was asking, it didn't matter, none of it did, not while he could still feel her.

He was about to set off in search of the blond that had interrupted something that Angel knew shouldn't have been happening, but just as he headed for the elevator in the lobby he was stopped by Wesley's outburst.

"He's drunker than I am." Wesley said between fits of laughter.

Looking at her companion for the evening Fred couldn't help but be infected with a fit of the giggles herself.

"Buffy, here, at our Halloween party... Angel, how much have you had to drink?" Wesley chuckled trying to regain control and not lose his footing on the polished floor, the same floor that seemed to moving at the moment.

"I'm not drunk!" Angel spat, taking a few steps closer to his friend. "I saw her, I know I did, she was here and she walk... how much have you had to drink?" he changed the topic taking in his friend's appearance.

Stumbling closer to the vampire, Wesley poked him in the chest with his index finger "Only the one." He said, before realizing just how stupid that seemed. One drink and he felt like he had been out boozing the entire night.

"Something's going on here." Angel stated, looking around the lobby, watching Spike as he seemed overjoyed by the fact that he could grasp a mug in his hand.

"It's a party, relax." Angel turned to see Gunn standing there somewhat watering the plants in the lobby.

"Lorne." Angel yelled, wanting an answer as to what the hell was going on at this party, the same one he didn't really want to be a part of to begin with.

Three days later

Two cushions, no three, the blond just couldn't decide as she sat as comfortably as she could manage on the sofa, directly in front of the television with a tub of ice cream in her hands.

Dawn had put up with her moping for the past two days, holding her older sister as she cried, listening to her talk about catching Angel out with another woman. If the young Summers girl had to spend another night at home listening to Buffy go on about how depressing her life was, Dawn knew she would end up pulling her own hair out.

"It's just so sad." Buffy sobbed watching Casablanca for the fifth time in the last two days. "Why did she have to get on that plane?" Buffy continued to wail as she fed herself spoonfuls of the melting ice cream.

"You can talk." Dawn referred to what Buffy had done, leaving Angel without even so much as taking about what she had walked in on but a couple of nights ago.

"That's different." Buffy whispered.

"How? You and Angel, ex lovers, always longing for each other, sure you're not married, unless you are and didn't tell me about..." she realized she was getting off track. "You know what, you're right. This is different, Angel didn't tell you to go; you just left on your own. It's a shame, maybe he had a real good explanation, and if he didn't, who are you to talk? You dropped by the day after Sunnydale went all sink-y and slept with him, and then poof, you disappeared." Dawn said reminding Buffy of what she had done the moment she found out Willow had bound Angel's soul as they made their way towards L.A. on the school bus.

"Did you expect him to wait forever?" Dawn asked, knowing that everything she had just said made perfect sense and that her sister just had to come around to her way of thinking.

"Yes." Buffy, said placing the ice cream on the near by coffee table and crossing her arms across her chest, not at all happy that her younger sister was taking Angel's side.

"Oh I give up, I can't take this anymore." Dawn said throwing her hands up in the air, showing just how frustrated she was by Buffy's new mood, even if the pregnancy did have something to do with it, it didn't matter, it was just unbearable. Marching over to the door, she reached for her purse and gripped the handle tightly in her small hand. "Call him, don't call him, I don't care anymore, just do something other than cry and eat ice cream while watching that depressing movie." She knew she was harsh, but she had to be, there was no other way that Buffy would get it through her head, that leaving L.A. and crying over her lost love every night and day was ridiculous.

Opening the door, Dawn turned to storm out, only to find that something or rather someone was blocking her exit.

Looking up into deep brown eyes, she smiled glad that he was there, to save not only Buffy but herself from her sisters mood swings "Angel." Dawn whispered stepping aside and inviting him in.

TBC


End file.
